


Road to Paradise

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Disobeying Orders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, diverges from another story's prologue, keeping secrets, the v x mc will kinda be in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: Forsomereason, you decided to go along with the person asking for you to test a game in some sort of secret and confidential place. However, as you get closer in the car, the warning signs become more and more evident, and you figured out that something was wrong... But unfortunately, something drastic happens... In turn leaving two men who were more than uncomfortable with one another to do their best together, in order to stop things from getting worse.





	Road to Paradise

“ _Ray, he is…. Such a sweet child. So happy, so caring, so loving… And unfortunately, so dedicated… You have heard of the woman which he selected to become our mole within the RFA, yes? Well, I believe he has quickly become infatuated with her… I requested that she be sent to my former apartment to converse with my old friends, but he over-wrote my decision using his will… He had a variety of rooms set up for her here, in paradise...How will that make the other believers feel, seeing a non-believer getting such preferential treatment from dear, sweet Ray? I believe we must show Ray that though he has power here… He cannot overwrite me. He will ask you to collect that woman soon… And this is what I would like you to do...”_

“ _Yes, my saviour...”_

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

It was weird… Somewhat out of the blue, you had been asked to be a tester for a new game, set to be released in a few months down the line. Now, it was definitely suspicious, especially with the fact that the person making the request of you knew your name… But at the same time, you were intrigued. You wanted to know if this was something genuine, something which you would have regretted if you never went along…

Plus, the person you had spoken to… His voice was soft, sweet… Welcoming and comforting. It wouldn’t surprise you if that was merely a tone to lure you in, but… you still wanted to know about this game. As a precaution though, if this man was not who he seemed, you were prepared… _Pepper spray to the eyes would give you a few minutes to escape if it was bad, right?_

As you sat on a bench outside the park, a black car pulled up beside you, and you could only gulp. The driver got out, introduced himself, before saying that he was there to collect you. Warily, you listened and entered the car…

_Though the sleep mask which you had to wear at times did put your senses on high alert, and heightened your suspicions._

After a short while of thinking about it, you began to start regretting listening to the man asking for you to test the game… It seemed scary at the moment, as you didn’t have to wear the sleep mask right now, but through the window you could see thick foliage and a mass of trees…  _Oh god, don’t people get murdered in places such as this?!_

“I- I want to get out- I’ve changed my mind, I want to-!”

“ _It is too late. You have been chosen, and you are to be used to punish Mr Ray for disobedience.”_

The monotonous nature of the driver’s voice made you begin to panic, and his words made you fear for your life. In a brief moment of not even thinking,  you unfastened your seatbelt and dived for the car door to your left. Just before you could open it, the click of the button echoed through the car. The driver had the power. He had locked the doors. You were prisoner inside the car.

Oh, and he was accelerating the vehicle. It was almost out of control-!

“No!” Tears were streaming down your face as you hopelessly struggled to kick and punch the door open, but that was when you watched the driver let go of the wheel… Reach for a weird drink which was resting in the car’s cup holder… And pour it down his throat.

“ _Do not resist… This is all for eternal paradise..._ ” And after that, the driver started coughing and choking. The car was swerving. You were sobbing. The driver… fell limp.

_Oh god, had he killed himself with whatever was in that drink?! No no no-!_

Suddenly, the car made one final swerve as it went over a pothole in the road… And the last thing which you remembered was a sudden crushing pain in your legs, and a dull yet sharp pain as your head collided with… well, you didn’t even know. You were unconscious before you could even realise what had properly happened…

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

“Now, I must make one last adjustment… She should arrive soon...” Ray whispered to himself, after rearranging a small vase of flowers upon a coffee table in the room which he had set up for you. He was more than proud of the area which he had created purely for you, and a mysterious feeling which made his heart race took over his chest every time he had that thought. “Right… Where is that soft pillow which I wanted to put on her bed...”

With a slight hum in his throat, and a skip in his step, he went over to a small box beside the door and picked up the pillow which was inside it. “There it is… And now, all that I need to do is-!” Ray stopped what he was doing and dropped the pillow at a loud noise outside, a slight distance into the forest surrounding Mint Eye building. He glanced towards the window, and tilted his head in confusion.

_A large pillar of smoke was coming out from the trees...What had happened?_

Moments later, the door to the room opened, and Ray’s eyes widened at the reflection which he spotted in the window. “My saviour… Do you know what is happening? Is somebody attempting to attack our paradise out there…? The lady which was meant to investigate the RFA is due here any time soon, and I want her to be safe...”

“Oh Ray… I have come here about that, actually… We believe that the driver which we sent… Was disloyal to our paradise. We only found out when it was too late that he wanted to interfere with our plans to bring an outsider and non-believer here...” The saviour approached Ray as his entire body froze and began to tremble. “Ray… We tried to intercept him… But she was in the car when he crashed it. She… She is dead in the car’s wreck.”

“Wh- What…? No-!” Panic and anxiety overwhelmed Ray as he grabbed at his head, and began to shake it frantically. _Somebody who was meant to help him had abandoned him… A- Again-!_

With tears streaming down his eyes, he bolted out of the room and had only one thing on his mind...He had to find your body… He had to recover it, and give you a dignified burial… At the heart of the flower garden would be a wonderful place for you to rest in peace…

Ray paid no mind to the confused stares of disciples as he ran through the halls, shedding his blazer and cravat as he went… He had to get to that car before it completely burned up, and any chance he had to recover what was left you went-!

Unfortunately, he knew exactly where he was going due to the smell of burning oil and petrol becoming more present in the air surrounding him. Then… He reached the burning wreck of the car. He had to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve because the smell and smoke was just so _repugnant_ , and what’s more, he couldn’t tell if the smoke was making his eyes water, or if it was him trying not to cry.

_You had seemed like such a wonderful woman, and he had… He had really wanted for you to be a friend of his! One of those close friends which he could do anything with, and say anything to!_

As he sank to his knees though, he noticed a shadow appear from some trees to his right. He recognised the gold embroidery of a disciple’s robes, so he rose to his feet as they began to gesture for him to follow. “This way, please-! That car is going to turn into a huge fireball in a few minutes, and you can’t afford to die!”

Ray moved his arm downwards, and ended up taking in a deep breath of smoke, unsure even himself if he did that intentionally or unintentionally. But… With a depressed sigh, he followed the disciple away from the crash. _He didn’t want to, he wanted to recover your remains, but… He… He probably couldn’t now…_

Eventually, Ray noticed the disciple step into a small clearing of trees, which he reluctantly followed them into.

“Now… Please brace yourself, Saeran… She’s not in the best state right now.”

“Wh- What?” _Oh, did Ray have many questions… The first of which being ‘how did that disciple know_ _ **that**_ _name?’ And… What did they mean by ‘she’?_

The disciple walked over to a blanket set out on the ground, and there was somebody lying upon it… And Ray felt like breaking down at the sudden movement of the person’s chest as they attempted to breathe whilst still unconscious. He approached the blanket, before falling down to his knees and slowly reaching out as he whispered your name.

_ You were alive- Oh thank the saviour, you were alive-! _

Ray was sobbing as he took in the burns, cuts, bruises and injuries covering your body, and how some of your clothes had appeared to almost attack themselves to your body where they had been singed. Slowly, he looked up at the disciple, and went to cry his thanks… until he noticed a few strands of turquoise coming out from the hood. 

“...” He pressed a soft kiss to the small patch of unmarred skin on your hand, before rising to his feet and reaching out for the disciple. Or rather… He would have to say ‘supposed disciple’. “… What are _you_ doing here?!”


End file.
